The present invention relates to compounds useful as inhibitors of c-Met.
Hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), also known as scatter factor, is a multi-functional growth factor that enhances transformation and tumor development by inducing mitogenesis and cell motility. Further, HGF promotes metastasis by stimulating cell motility and invasion through various signaling pathways. In order to produce cellular effects, HGF must bind to its receptor, c-Met, a receptor tyrosine kinase. c-Met, a widely expressed heterodimeric protein comprising of a 50 kilodalton (kDa) α-subunit and a 145 kDa β-subunit, is overexpressed in a significant percentage of various types of human cancers and is often amplified during the transition between primary tumors and metastasis. c-Met is also implicated in atherosclerosis and lung fibrosis.
Accordingly, there is a great need to develop compounds useful as inhibitors of c-Met protein kinase receptor.